


The Butcher Knife

by cartoonmoomba



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, crack drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: Minato has a tendency to find very strange things in the depths of Tartarus. Crack!drabble.





	The Butcher Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: P3 does not belong to me.
> 
> Written a long time ago, finally being cross-posted.

"Minato-kun," comes Yukari's deceptively calm voice, "Why are carrying around an oversized butcher's knife?"

The boy in question blinks at her before turning his gaze to the weapon clutched in his hands. "…It's an axe," he says after a moment's pause, as if his answer is the most obvious thing in the world. Yukari and Junpei exchange and uncertain glance; Ken subtly begins to inch away.

"That's not an axe," Junpei whispers furiously to his teammates as another Shadow falls to the mighty swish of their Leader's weapon. "That's a _murder weapon!_ " The light of the hallway takes this time to fall onto the edges of the blade and the rusted blood there; the capped boy gulps and pushes Ken in front of him.

Minato spares a brief moment to wonder on the strange quietness of his teammates before sticking his axe into the torso of a Shadow; the blood on the edge of it is really a nice touch, he decides.

"Murder weapon," Junpei continues to mutter behind him, eyeballing his classmate with a wary look. "Murder weapon... Right in our school... The hell, man..."

Yukari promptly ignores him for the sake of her sanity. Ken whimpers and begins to wonder if he should stay back a grade.

Minato spends the rest of the night wondering how such a thing ended up in Tartarus in the first place.


End file.
